Corrupting Hermione
by sortofkrist
Summary: War ended, and Hermione is coming back to Hogwarts, she has some things to unravel,because war changed her, And what gossip may be there, one thing's for sure, she not your bushyhaired nerd anymore. Femmeslash
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first serious long-therm english fanfic. It's about Hermione, and she's gay, so if you don't like Femmeslash(and maybe some m/mslash, dunno what our Draco will do) So spare yourself the time and just don't flame.(by the way it's 2007 not 1324 or soemthing ey)**

**Disclaimer: My name is Kirsten and Not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own any character in the Harry Potter series, I only own the plot.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**War corrupted me**

War corrupted me, I developed a lot of bad habits, like, Swearing, drinking and I started smoking, benefit of being the cleverest witch in my generation, I figured out how to make them non smelling(still working on the non-toxic one). Still our responsible witch you think ey? To add on my list, I got a tattoo on my left forearm. It says

(L)Lovelist(L)

(L)Novels

(L)The Weasley's

(L)Harry

(L)Whiskey(I prefer the muggle type )

(L) Ancient Runes

(L) Music

(L)Green Day

(L)_Ginny (L)_

Yep I like Ginny the most, that's another thing I discovered during the war, I'm in love with Ginny.

I mean I already knew I was Gay(being in one room with a half-naked Lavender will figure it out for you), so being in love with Ginny wasn't that of a shock. It just, kept me going during the war.

I know what you're thinking, what if I don't like Ginny anymore? Well that's the tric, I don't decide what's on the tattoo the tattoo does that for me, If I start to fall out of love, she will be less noticeable on the list, or she will disappear fully.

Of course we won the war, but there were some surprises. Like Pansy and Draco choice to be on the bright side, our side, They were spies, and nobody, not even the most influenced in the Order knew that. If you compare that to my Ginny loving, I'm sure you will get why that wasn't such a shock.

And now? I'm going back to school, redoing my sixth year, well redoing, I did 3 weeks before leaving to fight Voldemort. Harry and Ron are immediately going for their Auror diploma, but I miss school, and I miss Ginny, It is a really good opportunity to get a relax/party year(and sleeping in the same dorm as Ginny)

You heard me, a party year. Hogwarts decided that we could have a monthly rave, to celebrate our freedom. I'm glad not that many people died, otherwise, I think such a partyvibe was unspeakable.

You get why I am really looking forward to my last 2 years at Hogwarts, don't you?

I say, Let the party begin

* * *

**Let me know if I should continue,tips are always welcome, as are suggestions. I apolgize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm from Holland so if you see any mistakes report them, and if correct I will change it.**

**by the way the (L) stand for hearts, at least in Holland I don't know if that counts for the rest of the world(cause things as gay/soft drug tolorance don't)**


	2. Home is where the heart is

**_Home is where the heart is_**

* * *

Home is where the heart is. Just a line in lyrics of some Dutch band, but they are so true. I live that line every year, because ever since I first entered Hogwarts, I felt like home. And this year, after a year of absence I feel even more home than ever.

"'Mione don't just stand there, we got a dinner to get to!"

Typically Ginny, the only things she ever thinks about are Food and Quidditch.

"Sorry Ginny, it just... feels so good to come home."

"Well I'm hungry and I'm sure we get like an hour during speech or something to celebrate the end of the war, so the sooner you get in the sooner I get my plate full with food!"

It's sad I can see the black horses pulling the carriages; I saw a lot of people die, some of witch I killed myself. I'm not proud of killing those people, but what could I do, if I hadn't done it, I was killed myself. Kill or be Killed. God I hate wars.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to all our new students, and welcome back to the others. We've got some special announcements, but those can wait till after the feast."

"Finally... Food!"

I smiled at the sight of Ginny piling up as much food as possible before attacking it with her fork.

"You should really try those Indian chicken wings, and the fried like potatoes, there delicious."

That's why she is my favourite Weasley, the one I adore because she has table manners, well she got manners at all. Ron and his brothers always talk with their mouths full, and they never hold the door open or let you in first. Well that and the fact she is a girl.

I took some of the things Ginny suggested and some of my personal favourites like the ever delicious spare ribs, but of course I was waiting for the deserts, chocolate ice cream, caramel puddings, and the lovely Ben and Jerry weird specials of the house elves.

While I was stuffing away my last plate of chocolate/caramel ice cream, Dumbledore started his speech.

"Some of you may have noticed, but we are lacking 7th years, so therefore we haven't announced a Head Girl and Boy yet. We decided to pick two head Girls" A flood of whispers went through the room as Dumbledore bellowed.

"One of the Head Girls is a Slytherin, her name is Pansy Parkinson, the other is a Griffindor."

He got interrupted by Ginny shouting "Hermione!"

"That's right Ms Weasley, Ms Granger is our second Head Girl. They will have a special shared room connected with both the Griffindor as the Slythering common room. And now, everyone of to your warm beds."

"Fuck" There goed my plan of sleeping in the same room as Ginny, now I'm sleeping with Pansy. Not that I still hate her, she did a good job in the war, but this is not going as planned.

"Goodnight Mione"

"Goodnight Ginny"

I sighed as she started to moving towards the doors, she always walked in a certain way, I don't know how to describe it. Gosh I must've been lost in thought for some time because Pansy was waving her hand in front of my face. I turned my attention to her.

"Hermione,, you coming?"

"Sure Pansy, if you know where to go."

"Weird as it seems I do, because my cousin used to be a Head Girl, so I've been there a lot, It is at the four founders picture."

Pansy Parkinson, my former enemy for life turned in a friend for life. She was a blonde, but she dyed her hair black because she didn't want to look so much like her mother. I get that. I like her hair black, It's long, and has curls just enough. Yeah she's your Bloody Hot with a capitol H girl.

We just chatted our way to the four-founders picture. Not that the four founders are on that picture there is always one missing. Witch isn't weird, because when Godric is in the piscture Zalazar can't be their and so on. Stupid fight.

It was Godric who spoke first."Password?"

"Mascara"

"Come in ladies."

Well we walked in the room and you could say I was quite flabbergasted.

The keywords seem to be Mahogany, red and silver. There was a lounge with two large sofa's and some lounge chairs, behind that you could see the door leading to our massive bedroom with two queen sized beds. There were two bathrooms, one silver/green for Pansy and one red/gold for me.

There also were two doors, leading to the Slytherin and the Griffindor common room. Pansy still stood in the doorpost dumbstruck, while I was checking out our personal library. Fuck I had a personal library, this was so cool!

"Pansy get that dumb look of your face girl, because this is soo gonna be the best year ever!"

* * *

Hope you liked it, let me know, kritik tips and admiration always welcome 


	3. The Road I've been on

**Enjoy the third chapter!

* * *

**

**The road I've been on**

This morning at eight o'clock, I wake up with this wonderful feeling inside of me, I have been a month in Hogwarts already, although it feels like a handful of days. As I lay here sprawled across my queens sized bed, I go trough a lot of memories of last month. A lot has happened in one short month.

I quit smoking, it drove Pansy crazy, and well, it's expensive and I rather buy a new quill than some stinking, teeth yellowing cigarettes. I'm glad Pansy wouldn't stop wining about the smoking, I couldn't stand it, which is the main reason I quit I suppose.

I still get good grades, tough I don't work my ass of like I used too. It is true what Harry, Ron and Ginny always told me, I'm bright, I don't need to study as much as I did. And I'm still top of my class.

Ginny…one night, after our first week, she stood at the door of my dorm.

"_Hermione… can I talk to you?"_

"_Ginny, of course you can, and you know it"_

_She seats herself at the other side of my bed, as I lay the book I was reading on my nightstand._

"_I know, it's just, it's hard to tell, you make it seem so easy"_

"_Right you lost me there"_

"_You make being gay seem so easy, you flirt with every girl you come across, And you and Fleur together,"_

Yeah I had a thing with Fleur in my fourth year, we kept it a secret, because I wasn't ready to tell all my friends I didn't fancy Victor, but Fleur, we split up when she got back to France because we knew a long distance relationship wouldn't do it for us. (yeah the letters of "Victor" they were and are Fleur's) I was depressed for like a month, but the Order thing, it kept my mind of anything that had to do with Fleur, and know we are just friends.

"_Ginny, you skipped the part of telling me you're gay, but that doesn't matter, who is it you fancy, cause I know you do fancy someone."_

"_Well…aah fuck it… It's Luna"_

At that moment I expected my heart to skip a beat or two, but it didn't. So I figured I don't fancy Ginny anymore. Witch was a relieve, because if had to help her get to Luna's heart while I still loved her, I probably would have killed myself.

Since the defeat of Voldemort, a lot of people came out. Ginny for once, and Pansy told me the same evening she was gay(It started to look like the yearly coming out night) Harry and Draco are gay, but not together, they tried, but failed after two months they discovered they could better stay friends. Draco had some flings since then and Harry has this really cute Italian boy hooked on him.

And there are some people I'm not sure of, like Lavender, who has the potential to be bi. But on "Coming out night" as I will call it, Ginny asked me to go and ask Luna if she was gay. And I being her dearest friend did so. Without the faintest sense of heartache.

I met Luna by the lake a few days later, she was doing her homework but seemed to struggle with it, so that seemed the perfect cover up to talk to her.

"_Hi Luna, everything ok?"_

"_Ooh… Hi Hermione… yeah this transfiguration spell is a bit difficult, I think the fraglowps are corrupting my ability to transfigure"_

"_yeah Luna Sure.. I came here to ask you something,"_

_She stared at me so I figured I could continue_

"_I'm gay, and I wanted to know how many of the other students are gay, so Luna… are you gay?"_

_There's a big silence in witch she looks at me thoughtfully and suddenly she begins in her dreamy way of being_

"_I believe sexuality isn't defined in gender but in the character of the person, so I think if you want to label it, I'm bi, and I fancy Ginny I know you asked me for Ginny."_

Of course I was completely flabbergasted after her last comment but I ran back to the common room, and told Ginny the great news. She in reaction bounced around the common room in happiness, and when had enough bumping, she ran out the common room towards the lake. And yeah of course she kissed Luna full on the lips the moment their eyes met. That's obvious, and she told me so I know. How I reacted? Like a proud mommy of course!

Well that's the Ginny part for the last month being all happy and bouncy and in love, and me being happy for her.

The last two weeks of this month Lavender Pansy and I were organising our Freefest afterparty. Our school isn't know for it's superb feasts(except for the Yule Ball ofcourse) So just in case we organised a after party in the room of Requirement, with alcohol, cool people, and no watching teachers. And no ending time,, ok no ending time for the VIP's. Respectable Ginny, Ashley, Kim, Alice, Spencer(girls who always have been in Ginny's year) Luna, Lavender, Pansy and I.

Lavender came up with the plan, and since there was no Parvati to share it with(she got a job as stylist) she came to us. And it's going to be kick-ass

It's going to be one hell of a party night, and Pansy is jumping on my bed trying to get me out, so you get the details when I'm sober.

* * *

Seems like the nerdy Hermione died in war didn't she?

Hope it was what you were looking for, next chapter will be third person so a little more dialogue, tell me what you think of it so far.


	4. Please don't stop the music

_**Please don't stop the music**_

Flashing lights, a big shining disco ball, grooving disco sounds, a retro roller disco at one side of the hall and a normal one at the other.

"Holy mother of… they really did an amazing job for this party!"

Ginny and Luna, Ginny in a white skirt and t-shirt, Luna in matching black, were already grooving on the dance floor.

"Pans, Lav, what are you standing there al dumbstruck! We Need To Party!"

That seemed to be al the encouraging they need to start moving towards the dance floor, and the music.

After an hour of serious dancing, I needed a break, so I sat in one of the "living pits" benches carved out in the ground, filled with pillows and FatBoys. I checked my hair, an ordered a pumpkin juice.

Sipping my drink I remembered my odd wake-up just 9 hours ago.

"_Hermione,,,Hermione,,,Wake up"_

_Pansy took a run towards my golden and red bed, jumped, and landed__ almost on top of me, almost because if she did land on me she would be hexed by a very grumpy me._

"_Pansy fuck off!"_

"_Hermione it is almost noon, and you need to get some lunch, cause we need to get started to work on our outfits."_

"_That doesn't take 5 hours!"_

"_Hermioooneee! You need to wake up, I'm hungry, but Pansy says I need to wait till you get out to grab some lunch!"_

"_Ginny, you're supposed to be on my side!"_

"_Well if you're what stands between me and my food, I'm choosing the food!"_

"_I know you want to see Luna, so I'm coming already"_

_Ginny raced back to her common room, probably on her way to Luna, while I, struggling with my blankets, managed to get out of bed. Pansy quickly turned, blushing. I, clad in her brother's knickers and a white tank top, wondered why, but shrugged it of and walked towards the golden bathroom._

Finishing my drink, I looked around the Great Hall, Pansy and Lavender were still dancing, but not together. Lavender is dancing with Seamus, and Pansy is just wrapped up in her own little world. Watching Pansy, I felt someone seating herself next to me. I figuered it was rude not to face the girl, so I decided to give her a glance.

Wch became a good look when I saw her.

"Hi, my name is Hermione, and I haven't got the foggiest about yours"

"I'm Zaidy"

"How long have you been at Hogwarts, because I haven't seen you around a lot, and such a nice girl I must've noticed"

"This is my first month" She blushed

"You don't look like a first year, you look more mature"

"I'm moved here from South-Africa, fifth year"

"Well Zaidy, fansy a dance, cause I'm getting stiff sitting here"

I winked at her and made her way to the dance floor, Zaidy in following her footsteps.

'Ginny was right I am a flirt'

I started moving my body to the beat of the music, and She followed me. At first we were quite a bit apart, but I moved closer, and Zaidy too got a little more daring.

Not soon after we were close, shoulders bumping occasionally. We had a great time,just goofing around, but I thought it was about time to spice things up a little. Praying no one would stop the music just yet; I moved even closer to Zaidy and put my arms around her. She could feel my warm breath against her ear, I suppose,because she got instant goosebumps all over

"You like the Hogwarts party's?"

"At first I thought the theme sucked, but you make the seventies seem hot"

"The seventies are hot"

We danced some more just this close, and just when I wanted to give her a kiss, just for tryal, Pansy is there too spoil it, and Zaidy gives me the "Don't let that be your girlfriend because than you're dubble screwed look"

"Yo Herm, we need to get to our afterparty."

Nice just when things start getting good I need to break away, whatever, duty calls, and I van't invite Zaidy, cause she won't be able to enter the Room of Requirement due to our spell/

"Coming" I kissed Zaidy on her cheek, not what I was looking for, and after a short "sorry" and "goodbye" I was walking trough the abandoned corridors of Hogwarts to my Afterparty.

Because both Lavender and Pansy were silent, I was lost in thoughts yet again.

"_Hermione you so need__ the Madonna 70's hair"_

"_For pieds sake, that only suits Madonna!"_

"_Of course it doesn't, you said the same thing when we picked out the light-bleu hotpants, and that awesome pink top, and you look absolutely stunning."_

"_For the sake of the seventies Gods than"_

_Fifteen minutes later and a Seventies goddess walked in the Gryffindor common room, clad in Pink leg-warmers, bleu hotpants,a pink tanktop, and her hair dyed blonde. To top it of, she wore pink ray-ban sunglasses._

_Everybody just stared, until Pasny shouted:_

"_Clapping is aloud people!"_

"_Ooh, shut up Pansy, or I'll hit you"_

Pansy opened the door to the Room of Requirement which they changed so that only people who were invited by Pansy or Lavender or me could get in.

It was more a big lounge than a party-room, but it had a bar which contained real drinks, and not only pumpkin juice (they don't even have coca-cola in Hogwarts.) So I took of to the bar and got two cokes and a baco.

Slowly some people came in, first Ginny and Luna, soon followed by Ginny's,and now Hermione's, yearmates, Seamus and Dean, and some other nameless party peep.

* * *

Not really knew how to end it, wrote it down in boredom, because I couldn't talk due to a sore throat(non existing throat more) so if I can't talk, I write. Hope it is what you hoped for, I'm als writing a Hermione/Fleur oneshot,not sure when that is finished.

I changed it into Hermione's pov because I think it's better tough I originally siad it would be third pov, hope you don't mind.


	5. Confessions on a Dancefloor

Sorry that it took so long for updating, but it was just really busy at school and stuff, but I'm back. I hope it statisfied your expectations or at least part of them, enjoy

* * *

Confessions on a Dancefloor

"Bloody Headache"

I almost fell out of bed, because my bloody sheets won't cooperate when I've got a hangover and stuff, but that's not important. The Important Thing is, that I need to find my wand, and fast, cause this freakin' headache is killing me. Problem is the headache is causing my brain to stop thinking.

"Pansy? Do you know where I left my wand?"

Somewhere under a pile of blankets and pillows a groggy voice angrily answers:

"Maybe in your grave, where you left your voice?"

Yeah I know Pansy loves early mornings with hangovers. Oke I know my voice sounds terrible husky, and sexy, so if I find my wand, Than I'll be able to get rid of the bloody headache, and I can take advantage of my sexy hangover voice. I really hope I'll be able too perform wandless magic when alcohol is rushing trough my veins, well dragging itself up against my bloodstream but whatever.

"Accio Wand"

And a complete nothingness, Shit, well the only option left is to lie in my bed until the headache is gone, hoping I'll contain my sexy hangover voice and be able to take advantage of it.

"For pieds sake Hermione get your ass over to the bathroom, drink a lot of water, take a hot bath, or just shut The Hell Up!"

I said she liked early mornings, but uhm I must've thought out loud, that's bad.

"Bathroom sounds nice Pansy, care to join me?"

"Ooh shut up"

I dragged myself to the bathroom before Pansy would start throwing things. Guess what I found my wand, it laid on the sink. So Problem one solved, Headache gone. But no matter what the bath sounded good, so I filled the tub with really hot water and Caramel soap, stripped of my knickers and tank top and stepped into heaven, where I started thinking of better times. Like the after party mere hours ago.

_With half a dozen baco's in her blood Hermione was grooving on the dancefoor. This time, not Zaidy but Lavender was dancing mere inches away from our Brunette. Hermione decided it was time she did some investigation about Lav's sexual orientation. The mere inches dissolved in half a centimetre space and the occasional bumping of shoulders, hips and arms._

_Lavender slowly drew her arms around Hermione's neck._

'_Bicurious? Confirmed!' _

_Hermione turned around feeling Lavenders breast against her back. Lavender replaced her hands to Hermione's hips, her fingers a tad too close to her crotch for a straight girls._

'_Bi and into me? Confirmed'_

_They danced a while, Hermione's urge to kiss Lavender growing every second they danced. Hermione tried to turn around to get some acces to Lav's Lips, but Lavender Brushed away some of Hermione's hair. She brushes her lips against Hermione's neck, places a small kiss, and walks away._

I don't like the bittersweet ending of it though. Lavender left just before we had to evacuate the room because McGonnogal was on her way to give us years worth of detention.

But he, she's on the teasing path so will I be. And I'm a really good tease you know. But before I can start teasing I need to get myself to find Lav, and in order to do that, I need to get my sorry ass out of the tub.

"Hey Sexy."

"Good afternoon Good-looking"

The Great Hall was almost empty, most of the people had already eaten, or wouldn't come out their beds till late in the afternoon. Some nameless 2nd and 3rd years sat at the Gryffindor Table. I seated myself next to the only sixth year at the table, Lavender.

I didn't really fancy lunch, I just knew I could find Lavender at the Great Hall, it's her place like the library is mine.

"You like how our party worked out yesterday?"

Lavender seemed to snap out of her thoughts.

"yeah, especially the end was really entertaining"

I leaned in till I was this close to her ear, and I asked:

"Which part of the end did you liked the most?"

She shivered, and turned her head so her bright blue eyes were gazing into mine.

"The part I walked off, because I know you can't bear being teased."

I almost kissed her, but just before my lips touched hers I regained control of my body, and I walked of, like she did.

"I know you can't either"


	6. Some people have it, other people don't

**Some people have it, other people don't**

Everyone in Hogwarts has its own place, a place were they feel that bit saner, more at home than they do in the rest of the castle. For some, it's their dorm, for others it was that special place by the lake. For Lavender, it was the Great Hall where she could track down all the gossip, and talk and socialize with all the students in Hogwarts. For Harry and Ron it as the Gryffindor common room, were they sat and played a game of wizard chess, or laughed at some of Fred and George's newest pranks.

For me, it was the Library, for one because knowledge was gathered there, and I liked to be in places where knowledge was gathered, so I could gather some more knowledge. But there is more, before Ron and Harry, it was the only place where it was impossible to be picked on, due to the strict no talking rule, nobody could call me names. Still every time I walk in the Library I feel safe.

Sitting her, in one of the more comfortable chairs at what is almost my private table, I felt safe enough to think about Lavender. I allowed my mind to wander, pretending to read the newest copy of Hogwarts; A History.

I like teasing Lavender, I like seeing her, she nice, not as good looking as Pansy tough, but Lavender got what some people called the X factor. She got something that just kept you looking, even if you disliked her. She isn't your vibrant hyper active Ginny who could run a laptop with the electricity that seemed to come of her. She isn't a Pansy who always has that cute "I'm better than you" smirk on her, which made the special occasions when she did smile seem extra special. But with her light brown curly hair, not bushy like min used to be, her long athletic body, used to a life full of dancing, and her flirtatious smile too top things off, she was a looker.

I got a look at my tattoo, I hadn't paid it much attention since I was in Hogwarts, but know, It showed me whom I loved, I had to check. Well Ginny took a less prominent place in the line, and of course, Lavender was on it as well, but to my disbelief, Pansy's name was also at the list. Really faded tough but her name was there.

It was almost time for dinner, so I went back to the Great Hall, where I seated myself next to Lavender.

"Been in the Great Hall all afternoon, I suppose?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to write a letter to Parvati, but It's hard, she has such a different life, being with Ron and working and al."

"I get it, I barely have contact with Ron and Harry, they are to busy writing letters, and I don't know what to write to them, I'll talk to them during Christmas."

Looking around the Great Hall to see who else made it to dinner, I saw Ginny and Luna at the Ravenclaw table, all lovey-dovey feeding each other. I turned my gaze to the Slytherin table, where among some 5th years Pansy was moving her food around her plate, still half asleep and looking rather grouchy. She caught my eye tough and she waved, sending me a faded smile. But she didn't waved me to come over, like she used to do, and she isn't coming my way either, so I stay here, next to Lavender.

Next to my teasing object, there was Seamus, he had just arrived, and started flirting with Lavender. She seemed to go with it, totally ignoring me. Well not for long.

She gasped a little as my fingers touched her skin just above her knee. I could see she tried not to let it have affected her, but she couldn't hide it, at least not to me, Seamus didn't seem to notice her change in behavior. With one hand I tried to get all my food neatly in my mouth, and not all around the place. In the meanwhile I looked at Lavender who tried to not show what my touch did to her. With the help of Zeus, I managed to finish my plate neatly, without having to stop my teasing. Finally she caught my eye; I shot her a knowing look, and left the Great Hall. Hoping she would follow me, I slowly walked in the direction of the Library, the way to it felt so safe, as it always did. I love the hallways that lead to the Library, I just automatically walk that way. But today after turning two corners, I was pinned to the wall.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

She shut me up by brushing her lips against mine, teasingly, before making real contact. I knew the girl could kiss, but that good, holy heaven.

Our tongues just wrestled a while, neither of us wanting to give up our chance at dominance, until oxygen became an issue. Lavender pulled away.

"See yeah Mione." She put one last kiss on my cheek and she walked away. It took me a moment to get out of my blissfull state, but not soon after her lips parted my cheek, I became frustrated.

"Fuck it Lavender, stop the fucking teasing and just fuck me!"

At that Lavender turned swirled around in her step.

"You said."

"You heard me I said stop the fucking teasing!"

"And…"

I gained control of my feet, and I walked over to her.

"I said" I let my lips brush against her earlobe, and whispered in her ear, "Start the fucking me." She shivered.

"Your dorm or mine?"

"Yours, you have a private one, I share mine with Pansy remember?"

"You don't want Pansy to join in?"

"Fuck you Lavender."

"You wish."

"I will." After the last statement she took me hand and dragged me up to her room.

Waking up while someone is trailing butterfly kisses up your sides is great, when they reach your neck, it's even greater, and when you move your head so that her lips meat yours, and you share a passion filled wake up kiss, that is the greatest feeling in the world. Can you imagine how great my wake up was?

"What's the smirk about?"

"I was just thinking, last night was great."

Why had the Freefest had to be on a Saturday night, because if it had been held on a Friday night, as usual, than today would be a Sunday and I could have stayed in bed all day. But it's a bloody Monday, with me having to bloody hours of potions, in which I have to try to focus on my potions and make sure Lavender stays away from my thigh until after I finished my potion.

"What time is it?"

"About 7 o'clock."

She kisses me and grins,

"I'm going to take a shower, you join me?"

As reply I kiss her, and she drags me to her private bathroom. She turns on the shower.

"You like your water hot, don't you?" she asks.

"I like everything hot" I say cheekily. She looks me at me, and smiles. I take her outreached hand, and in one swift dancelike move, I'm under the shower with Lav, my back against her chest, in a tight embrace. I lay my head back on my shoulder, still holding her hands, and she kisses me, ever so lightly.

* * *

And another chapter up, hope you like where this is going for now. 


	7. I don't want to bring down tomorrow

_**I Don't **__**Want to Bring Down Tomorrow**_

"Lip-gloss"

The four-founders painting swings open and I find myself in the beautiful bliss that was my room I ignored for two weeks. The common room and sleeping area seemed abandoned, so I entered Pansy's bathroom, just to make sure she wasn't present. I scratched my forearm, because my tattoo was really itching, and pushed the door open.

Immediately, well after half a minute, I was out again, because Pansy was but naked, taking a shower in the center of her bathroom. I couldn't storm out immediately, because she is so damn hot. And I know it's wrong, I'm with Lavender, and was just dropping by in my Head Girl dorm to get a fresh set of clothes, because I'm out at Lavs. But I have to get back now, she'll probably be back from Seamus' party.

I hear Pansy leaving the bathroom as I close the door, clad in my favorite pair of jeans and green Flogging Molly tee.

I clench the muscles in my jaw and forearms and my hands are balled in rock hard fists.

"Mione I'm sorry" Lavenders face is stained with tears, and she tries to take my hands into hers, but I push them away. I can't face her right now. Reaching the door, I turn around for the last time. She is still sitting on the bed, now facing towards me, but not seeing me, she looks so sad, so sincerely sorry.

"Mi, please."

I'm sorry for her but the stubbornness in me surfaces.

"Don't ever call me Mi our Mione ever again, I'm not yours anymore, and certainly not your one." I slam the door on my way out, hearing her sob uncontrollably when the echo of the slam faints.

_Life is just a chain of patterns, it just keeps repeating itself, take the breakfast at Hogwarts for example,__ I enter the Great Hall, and I see Ginny piling eggs onto her plate. Or she's kissing Luna, but mostly food's a first for Gin. Seating myself at the Gryffindor table, I glance over to the Slytherins, making eye contact with Pansy, and I gesture her to sit with me. Fortunately there are days that break this cycle ,like today._

_This day, the first Monday of October to be exactly, I walk in the Great hall, fingers linked with Lavenders. Ginny stops eating, which is rare. She gives me her "good morning" smile, and whispers something in Luna's ear, who starts laughing. Lavender kisses me on my cheek, and we sit together. I gesture Pansy to come over, but she bluntly ignores the gesture. _

"_You know what's wrong with Pansy?"_

"_Honestly Mi__, I haven't got the foggiest, but she's does act weird lately."_

"_I'm sure she'll tell you if you ask her babe."_

_I hold a piece of egg in front of Lav's face. She kisses my lips before taking the yellow substance of the fork with her teeth._

As cool as I can be, I exit the common room. "How could she, how could she, how could she just sleep with SEAMUS of all people." I scream the basterds name, banging my fist against the wall, pretending it's his face. When my brain finally registers the pain it causes, I start to run. Heading for the lake, I trip over an object, falling flat-faced in the grass.

A minute or so later I roll over on my back, facing the cloudless blue sky. October is celebrating its last warm day, everything seems perfect. I wish it had rained today, that would have fitted my mood a bit better. Although, if this hadn't happened, I would have spent all day with Lavender in the sun, reading magazines, stealing kisses and making homework. But hell no, she just had to get drunk at Seamus party, and she had to kiss him, and she had to give him a blowjob, and he had to fuck her, and she had to think that was ok.

My fingers wrap around the grass, like they had a week ago.

_I wrap my fingers around the grass, Lavenders wraps hers around mine. _

"_You shouldn't destroy the grass like that Mi,"_

_I mumble sorry against her lips, bringing my hands to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss._

_I feel a drop of rain falling on my cheek, soon followed by a lot of wet relatives._

"_Darn," Lav shoves all her magazines in her bag. "First in my dorm wins!"_

Reluctantly I get up, rolling on my stomach, and pushing me up. Although my brain says I should go to the Library, my feet lead me to my own dorm. Haven't been there for two weeks, because Pansy asked me if I could please stay at Lavenders, she got sick of the noise we made, (ok, I forgot the silencing spell, sorry!) I slept at Lavs for two whole weeks, shared her bed for 14 days, and she just, she just cuts me down. Like I'm just some stupid plant, which you love so it blossoms and grows, and when it has grown enough you cut it down and eat it.

Altogether, I'm not just torn apart, I'm scared, scared of Pansy whom I gave an ill treatment the past two weeks.

Two weeks, 14 days, 366 hours,20160 minutes, of not seeing Pansy, I hope she forgives me, after all I just cut her down like Lav did with me. I'm such a fucking ass when I'm in love.

"_I wrote Parvati today, telling her of us."_

"_That's ok, Ron will know, and than so will Harry."_

"_Don't you think they'll be cross with you for not telling them personally?"_

"_Nah, Ron let Parvati tell you to tell me they're together, remember? Harry maybe minds, but he'll get it, and he's probably to wrapped up in that nice Italian boyfriend of him."_

"_Do you have a picture of him and Dominico?"_

_Reluctantly I reached for my book bag, and found my agenda._

"_This is a picture of him and D at Beauxbatons, last month, I think D wanted him to show the school he attended."_

"_Did Dominco go to Beaxbatons? Why would he go to a French school while he is Italian?"_

"_Italy didn't own a Wizarding school until recently and D was already in his sixth year when it opened, so he just finished Beauxbatons. If my mom hadn't urged my dad to move back to England after giving birth to me, I would have been at Beauxbatons to at the moment."_

"_I'm glad your mom decided to come back."_

When I enter my, our, bedroom in order to break something, anything. Pansy, only clad in a towel because of her recent shower, gets up from her bed and hugs me. And of course I cry, how immature and guy-queer of me.

"I'm s-ssorry not t-to t-talk to you for two who-ole weeks".

"Shhhs, it's ok, Love does that to people, she does that to people, but promise me to think twice before doing anything that not involves kicking Lavs ass.

She wiped the tears away from under my eyes, and moves me to the nearest couch. We sit around and talk, first about The Whore aka Lavender, but soon we talked just random stuff, and by ten at night, we went to bed. I asked her if we could sleep in the same bed, because for the first time in my life I was really afraid. Hell that girl shook up a lot.

* * *

I apologize for abandoning this story for quite a while, I just, yeah, I can think of lame excuses and such but, they would be lame, so I'm just sorry. I reread the story and did some self reflecting and came to the conclusion tha a)I'm not really consistend in Hermione(she's gone from a smoking rebel to a crying heap) b)I cut of all happening things in like 2 chapters. But I try to get a grip on the plotline,(I haven't got one, which is typicall for me :p)I can only ask you to review so I can imrpove the story and my writng skills and critsism is welcome, because I think you can learn from it, I suppose. And if you notice any grammar/spelling flaws(which wille be in it) please point them out! Happy Spring everyone!


End file.
